The First AkuRoku Date
by Kiwasaki-chan3
Summary: Axel and Roxas have their first date after being together for a couple of months. Roxas doesn't even know what a date is...can Axel show him the true meaning of one? Can be a stand alone or read with the First AkuRoku Day.


**Hello everybody! This is part 2 to a 4 part AkuRoku Day Series. This is The First AkuRoku Date and it centers around...Axel and Roxas's first date.**

**Well there is nothing more to really say, besides that I was supposed to put this up last year AkuRoku Day of the Luxord Year...yeah I couldn't do that back then.**

**Warning: This contains yaoi\shounen ai. And OOC-ness as it is a Kiwasaki story!**

* * *

><p>Axel walked back to his room after a long mission with Xigbar and he was overly tired with having to deal with the guy that he called "Surfer Pirate." All he wanted was to fall down on his bed and sleep for hours on end without having to worry about anything popping up out of nowhere. Given that this is the Organization and Xemnas had a "everyone must listen to him whenever he said do something" complex, he doubted that would ever happen. He would just take as much rest as he could possibly get before someone decided that it would be a nice time to disturb or distract him. He had a hunch that if it wasn't Xemnas or Saix then it would most likely be Demyx or Xion.<p>

He had finally gotten his sea green eyes to close, his mind relaxing enough so that he could doze off into a blissful sleep, and then there was the sound of a large crash right outside of his room. He shot up, hoping that nothing was going to be blamed on him as he was sleeping or at least trying to sleep. His door opened up slightly and there was a disheveled looking little blonde boy poking his head in, looking like a deer caught in headlights. There was screaming...more like some guy screaming about something breaking and the boy rushed in only to dive under the blanket of the bed with the redhead in it.

Axel looked a little confused but petted the boy's head underneath his blanket, the only piece of color allowed in one's bedroom. Whatever that it was that broke had to be off the boy's doing, which was most likely done by accident or by playing around with Demyx. He was glad that out of all thirteen members (well it was nine now) that were in the Organization, that he was the one that he could trust the most and at the same time, he was the one that had the most influence on him. Then again, he was the only person who would really spend time with him when he first became part of the Organization- the only person that would spend time with him and give him useful habits.

Eyes almost the exact same color as sapphires were shown as the blonde spikes popped out from under the blanket. He gave a soft, shy smile and snuggled up close to Axel glad for the warmth of the fire user and that he was able to run into his bedroom. He was happy that he had such a great friend. Xion and Demyx were nice too, but Axel was different, and he was more than just a friend. He felt his heart beat speed up a little and his face grew hot from the blush that was growing on his face. He was getting so giggly and so girl like over the thought of Axel being his boyfriend, even though it was true, and it was getting a little annoying.

"Hey, Roxas?" Axel cupped the boy's chin with his index finger and thumb.

"Yeah...?" Roxas answered.

"It's been what, three months since your birth...our AkuRoku Day. We haven't been on a single date yet."

"A date?"

"Yeah. It's when you take the person you like out to do stuff."

"We go on missions all the time, Axel..."

"That doesn't count! I mean do things that are romantic. Like an amusement park, boat rides, you know those things."

"I don't think I follow you."

Axel sighed, remembering that Roxas had no memories of his past life and some of the most basic of things flew right over his head quickly and easily. He would actually have to take him out on a date, when all he wanted to do was sleep at the moment. It wasn't a bad thing, he enjoyed spending time with his beloved boyfriend all day and every day. This time it would be to explain the process of a date to the little one. He grinned like a mad man thinking of all the possibilities of places to take the young blonde on a date and how things would play out.

He opened up a Corridor of Darkness and watched the little blonde look a little confused as if he didn't notice where they were going to be up to. He did just say that he would take him out on a date, but then again the kid didn't even know what a date was. Today was the day that he would show his love and give him the best time in their lives that had nothing to do with eating ice-cream on the clock tower like he did everyday with him. He just wished that he could spend a lot more, unsupervised, time with him instead of this small date that would most likely end within two to three hours.

So he got up, bringing his boyfriend with him, so that they could get a move on the perfect date. He straightened up to his fullest height hoping that everything would go just fine, after all in his mind everything was always fine.

"Where are we going, Axel?" Roxas asked as he was being lead to the Dark Portal.

"Just out. We're having ourselves a little date, I'm sure that Xion won't mind us not being at the Train Station just once," Axel answered.

"Oh. Ok," the boy seemed to jump in happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>One Minute Later<strong>

The two stepped onto a desert field...a strangely familiar desert field. Roxas automatically remembered that this place was Agrabah, the weird desert place that Xemnas had been sending him to a lot lately. He looked over at Axel who, despite being a fire-wielder, looked extremely hot. He took off his Organization Cloak revealing the pale skin underneath it. The blonde tilted his head while looking over at his boyfriend, attempting to figure out what this was all about. If this was a date then he did not want to do that! He had enough missions at that place, and he just wanted to have a little fun now.

Axel grabbed the blonde's hand and began to walk to wherever he pleased. This place was bound to have a beach since it was a desert and deserts had beaches...right? Of course they did! If not, then he would get Demyx to do something about it, if the lazy water user would listen to his pleas about it first. A smile crossed his lips as he held the smaller hand tighter in his attempt to go somewhere. The sand was pretty and all, but this was no place for a date.

"Would you like to buy a pretty necklace for a pretty lady?" a shop keeper asked.

Axel looked over at him with one eyebrow raised up. He pointed at himself and then at Roxas and then back to the guy to make sure that he was the one that was being spoken to and not some random guy on the street. When it proved that he was indeed the one that was needed to be spoken to, he smiled oddly and walked over to the guy trying to look as if he understood everything. Roxas could only shake his head and hope that nothing went wrong with all of this, since Axel was not the brightest of the bunch.

"So what's this about a necklace for my lady friend?" Axel asked smugly.

"I have a pretty amethyst necklace here that would...your lady's eyes are blue...?"

"Yeah..."

"Of course my eyes are blue, you idiot!" Roxas bolted out.

"Well then, how about a Lapis lazuli necklace? It's made of a blue stone that is meant to show off her eyes."

Axel nodded his head and looked between the blue necklace and Roxas's baby blue eyes. They really would be shown off even more than usual if he bought it, but then again Roxas didn't really like jewelry. It was evident when Xion tried to have the boy where a bracelet she made out of seashells and he tried his hardest to run away for about two days. That didn't phase Axel one bit as he thought about how cute Roxas would look in a blue outfit like the princess of that world and that necklace. He took out his wallet and placed 2000 Munny on the man's stall demanding for the necklace and the outfit that he was daydreaming about.

The little shop keeper went under his stall looking for that outfit as he laid the lapis lazuli necklace. Roxas noticed an usual fire within the eyes of his boyfriend and wanted to back up a little bit, but found it extremely hard to do so. He was on the verge of feeling like he did when Xion wanted to put the seashell bracelet on him, except ten times worse and that meant horrible problems for him. It took him three days to get her to understand that he didn't like to wear anything other than the Organization standard clothing and she was only his best friend! Axel was his boyfriend, which meant he had special privileges and he was hoping that whatever was going through his mind wasn't one of them.

The man placed a bedlah shirt that was the color of Roxas's eyes and long bedlah pants of the same color and shoes of the same color as well. Axel smiled gently and pushed the Munny closer to the man while urging Roxas to find somewhere to change into that outfit. The blonde looked at the redhead, the little shop keeper, and at the clothes and repeated the process. Were they crazy? These were girl clothes! He was a boy...at least that what he was told. He wasn't exactly sure what the difference was between boys and girls besides that when they are like Larxene their chests stick out. Xion was a girl and her chest didn't stick out.

He grabbed the clothing, including the necklace, and found a little place to change his clothes in. He took off the cloak and examined his body for the first time, looking to see if his chest was starting to stick out. It was apparent that it wasn't and he wanted to know why they wanted to stick him in girl clothing. It couldn't have been that important, after all, it was just a little something for this "date" thing.

"Aren't you beautiful?" Axel whistled as Roxas appeared before him.

"My stomach's showing," Roxas said, deadpanned.

"That's the point of it."

Roxas crossed his arms and looked at Axel with a glare in his eyes. The fire wielder could only back up slightly, wishing that that look would just go away from the pretty and delicate face. The two only looked at one another before the blonde decided that he was overly pissed off.

"I don't like it here! Let's go somewhere else, now."

Axel thought that it was best to comply and created another Corridor of Darkness for them to go through, hoping that it would satisfy the young boy. He walked through first holding it open long enough for his significant other to walk through as well. The blonde just walked through as if it was no big deal, more afraid of what the next world they were to go to would bring than anything. Hopefully it wouldn't be anymore clothes like the ones he had on already.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Seconds Later<strong>

This world was Dark. Not dark like being in the World That Never Was, but dark like it was supposed to scare the living daylights out of him and his beloved Axel. Then there was the pumpkins...those infernal things that exploded whenever he wanted to throw them at the Heartless. This was Halloween Town, another place that Roxas didn't want to be at. He was tired of the missions there as well, even though he had only one mission there so far.

He looked down at himself and felt relieved that the weird outfit from Agrabah was gone, or at least under his cloak. He would have been upset if all the Munny that Axel had spent were to go to waste because they had went to another world on his expense. He may not have liked the outfit, but that was Axel's hard earned Munny that had bought it and as such he would never allow something bad to happen to it. So he just sucked it up and decided not to say anything else about it.

Axel smirked as he thought about how wonderful this place could be for a date. It was dark and filled with so many scary things that he would have Roxas on his arm in no time at all. At least that's what he was hoping for until he thought carefully about everything. The blond wasn't like a girl and did things however he felt that they fit with him. He would have to make sure that he would get afraid of something and jump into his arms quickly before either of them had time to think. That was easier thought about than done, so he just had to focus on leading the boy around the small town.

They wandered around the town for a good twenty minutes before Roxas smiled at a ghost dog and attempted to pet it. Axel gritted his teeth in fear, something he never thought that he would do. He wasn't afraid of ghosts, but ghost dogs that were close to his lovely blonde boyfriend was the scariest thing that he had ever seen or even heard of. Why was this date turning into a disaster after...forty-eight minutes of being outside the castle? Right, his rotten luck that had always screwed him over.

"Is something wrong, Axel?" Roxas gave a bone to the dog.

"It's scary. Look at it! It's...it's dead!" Axel shouted.

"Aren't we dead? We aren't scary. In fact, I find you to be very cute."

"It's not the same...we're undead because we're Nobodies. I'm not sure about this...this..."

Axel's face went completely white as the dog licked him in the face, leaving slobber (ghost slobber thought the mind of the scared redhead) on his cheek. He let out a loud scream and started running frantically around. He made it know that he wanted nothing to do with the ghost dog, even if Roxas liked the darned thing. In fact all he wanted right now was some clean water to wash his face and get away as soon as possible.

The blonde tilted his head in confusion. Wasn't he overacting over a little thing as a lick to his face, even if this little guy was such a cute little dead dog. He wondered if Xemnas would allow him to keep it as a pet, since the first time he visited Halloween Town the dog was able to tell him where to find the Heartless. He hoped so. He found the little guy to be adorable and a valuable asset to getting Kingdom Hearts, or whatever it was that they were after. Maybe he should focus on helping Axel now...no. It was pretty funny watching him run around screaming about all of this.

"We're leaving, now!" Axel screamed as he created a Corridor of Darkness.

"But...but..."

Axel grabbed Roxas and placed him on his back in a piggy-back style of carrying. The boy laughed a little at being carried in such a manner and found it hard to just sit still on his boyfriend's back like he was supposed to. So he squirmed a bit while Axel ran through the portal as fast as he could without making the boy fall off his back. Halloween Town was his biggest mistake to take the blonde on a date in his head. The only thing he had accomplished was finding out that he was afraid of ghost dogs.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Later<strong>

Axel and Roxas sat on the Train Station with Xion in Twilight Town eating sea-salt ice-cream like they always did. Roxas was telling her about their attempt at a "date" which she didn't quite understand herself. She laughed at Axel's fright in Halloween Town, questioned why he got upset when Roxas decided to read a book called "the Holy Bible" when they were in Port Royal, cooed at the thought of both of the boys as Mermen in Atlantica, and wished she could have seen the blonde all dressed up in Agrabah. Then again, from what she was told all of this was supposed to have been done with only the two of them, so she just sighed. She bit into her ice-cream trying to figure out why would anyone go through all that trouble. Maybe she wouldn't know until she got a boyfriend or girlfriend of her own.

Roxas sat in the lap of Axel trying to figure out if today's "date" went as well as it should have. He had to admit that he did have fun going to the worlds without having to be on a mission and with Axel of course. He licked some of the melting ice-cream bar and thought about it. Axel said that a date was about spending time with the person that you loved the most in ways that most people wouldn't have the chance to do because their so busy. He had fun while spending time with him so that meant that the date was successful, right? It should have been since he doubted that he could have even half that much fun with just Xion or just Demyx. No one was like the redheaded pyro when it came to the amount of fun the Keyblade Wielder could have with them alone.

Axel grumbled thinking that the whole date had been a miserable attempt to get Roxas to see his emotions clearly. The whole Port Royal thing proved that the boy was naive and if he didn't return him to normal grounds, who knew what he would have fallen for. He sighed as he held onto his stick. He did like hearing the laughter that came from his boyfriend's mouth each time they visited somewhere new and had a weird experience. That made everything worth it, even if it all had been a giant disaster. Or was it? His whole purpose was to show his love a good time and explain what a date was at the exact same time, not have the perfect date for some stupid reason. And what better way to end it than by watching the sunset in Twilight Town?

"I'm glad that you two had a nice time," Xion said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked.

"Home. Demyx needed help with something," the young black haired girl left.

"I guess that leaves just us," Axel tightened his grip on Roxas.

"Yeah."

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, I did, Axel. I'm even thinking about keeping the stuff you bought for me in Agrabah!"

"Then this date was a success!"

"Yes it was."

Axel and Roxas shared a kiss as the sunset started dying down before them. The two returned back to the Castle That Never Was only to stay in the redhead's room that night, wrapped in each other's arms. They were happy that their first date had been a success and that they both were happy with how it had ended. Now if only the next few dates could be as happy and memorable as the first one was. No. The first one was the only one that would ever matter to them. Because it was in that one, that they both discovered what a real date was. Spending time with the one that you love even if everything seemed to be going downhill, just as long as you are happy with that person.


End file.
